


Bollenti mani

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Bleach
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era iniziato troppo in fretta e ancora prima che se ne rendessero conto si ritrovavano lì ad assecondare i reciproci gesti, senza sosta, senza che nessuno dei due potesse fermarsi.<br/>Partecipa all'ottava edizione del P0rnFest! Prompt Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya Masturbazione</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bollenti mani

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Bollenti Mani  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Prompt: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya Masturbazione  
> Parole: 110  
> Note: OOC

Le lori bollenti mani, troppo impegnate a darsi piacere con quei reciproci movimenti che inondavano i loro esseri.  
Erano pervasi da quell'incredibile ebrezza che aumentava sempre di più con ogni minuscolo movimento.  
Ne Byakuya ne Renji erano in grado di dire come fosse cominciato tutto.  
Era iniziato troppo in fretta e ancora prima che se ne rendessero conto si ritrovavano lì ad assecondare i reciproci gesti, senza sosta, senza che nessuno dei due potesse fermarsi.  
Troppo presi l'uno dall'altro, continuarono quella danza fino a quando entrambi raggiunsero l'orgasmo.  
Furono pervasi da una qualcosa di talmente intenso che spinse entrambi in qualcosa che non sarebbero mai stati in grado di decifrare.


End file.
